


Wondering About Life

by themusicnotefairy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusicnotefairy/pseuds/themusicnotefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is a mysterious and outlandish 17 year old girl that quickly attracts the attention of Amy, a seemingly shy 17 year old girl, as well as most of the school. Can Amy find a way to get Rain's attention as opposed to the many guys AND girls (teachers included) who want her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering About Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsLokiLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/gifts).



> This is my first writing of my own I have put out there. If you like, kudos please, if not comment and give criticism, Thanks. Sorry in advance because I suck with tenses....

I sat at my desk, tapping my foot waiting for Ms.Derkson to arrive. When she arrives hopefully the loud sounds coming from the room would quiet, making me feel less lame sitting by myself, not talking.

I was the type to sit alone and sort of seethe by myself, separate from the rest of humanity. It's not as if people don't want to talk with me, I just don't want to talk to them. I wasn't mean or anything but I would rather not have a lot attention focused on myself. Attention, most times, because of my looks. I do not think I was beautiful, just not normal. I was 5ft 3in with a slim figure, porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and long naturally platinum blonde hair that was usually pulled into a loose, messy bun. Puberty had done me well, much to my surprise. Anyway I shy away from people. 

Ms.Derkson walks in at that moment, a look of happiness on her face.  
"Guys, listen up! We have a new student in our homeroom." She said the gestured toward some figure at the door that I couldn't see. 

The figure walking into the room and automatically had every ones attention. The new student was a fairly androgynous looking person, but was a girl as far as I could tell. She was maybe 5ft 7in with a lean frame. She had naturally tan skin, straight, dark brown hair that came down to her lower jaw and covered one eye, and strong features. Her eye that I could see was brown and filled with humor. She wore a bright blue tee shirt that said 'When someone yells STOP, I don't know if it's in the name of love, it's hammer time, or if I should collaborate and listen.' with black loose fitting skinny jeans that were tucked to multicolored DC high tops. She had beaded, braided and plastic bracelets on both wrist and the edges of tattoos poking out from underneath her sleeves. In short she was beautiful and handsome at the same time. 

"This is-" Ms.Derkson began but was interuppted with a very charismatic voice. 

"Rain Smokes. Nice to met all of you. There sure are some very beautiful people here." She said looking around the room, not at all embarrassed. 

"You're not bad yourself." A girl giggled from somewhere to the left of me, causing an onslaught of nods and 'yeah's around the room from both the chicks and the guys. 

"Just so you know I am a woman. That always tend to be a question. But thanks." Rain winked. Rain continued to look around catching my eye contact. She softly smiled making me blush. 

"A desk in the back is opened so please sit." Ms.Derkson said motioning. 

"Don't mind if I do!" Rain chuckled excitedly as she walked in between the desk, passing me. I could smell her perfume...cologne...? It smelt great but I couldn't place the smell, neither could I determine the correct sex it belonged to. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight in pleasure with the scent.

The desk she claimed was a few desk behind me although I did not look back to check. I haven't really ever been one for relationships, whether friendships or romantic ones, but Rain made me want that. Gender does not much matter to me so I wasn't ashamed of liking her but was shocked at myself for being so taken so quickly. But I did think about how she wouldn't want me, mostly because I'm so plain and then because I would probably have the guts to talk to her in the first place. 

"We are not doing anything this hour due to our 6th hours not getting the same time. So just talk and welcome Rain." Ms.Derkson said then sat down at her desk, flipping through papers although I could see her watching Rain out of the corner of her eye. Ms.Derision was only 30 something but still. 

The other students all started to swarm Rain's desk getting a little too close for comfort to me making me hunch my frame even smaller yet I turned my body to see Rain. I listen intently wanting to soak up information. 

"So Rain I'm Lorana. If you need any help finding classes I'm sure anybody here will be willing to help so don't mind asking." Lorana sighed sweetly. She was a 'popular' and she knew it. 

"Good! I'll probably get lost a lot today but the teachers probably won't mind." Rain respond in a calm cool voice. 

"So where did you go before this?" 

"How old are you?"

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Several students rambled off wanting their questions anwered. 

Rain chuckled and held up a hand making several more students stop mid-sentence. 

"I went here and there, I move around a lot. I am 17. And anytime you want. Just text me my number is..... You guys ready?" She stopped, waiting for conformation. The students all shifted excitedly, pulling out their phones, getting ready to put the number in. I looked down at my desk trying to decide if I should take my phone out and do the same or not. I wouldn't text anyway I'm too shy. 

"Little hushed one. Do you want my number as well?" Rain's voice asked and I looked to see who she was talking to but instead see her eyes looking at me as well as most of the other students. Their faces showed shock with her asking me personally. Was she really asking me? Rain waited with a cool smile on her face. I cleared my throat.

"M.m.me?" I stutter. 

"Of course little hushed one. You're adorable." She responded with a smirk on her face. I shake my head slowly blushing bright red. Her eyes brightened with the response. Everyone is looking at me, mouths opened. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Alright the number is.... (insert number here), everyone got it?" Everyone nods.

"Cool!" Rain clapped then went back to talking to the other students as I tried to get my blush to go away. 

The bell rang 45 minutes later to my relief. I waited as the people that had accumulated around Rain to slide past me to the door. As there were less and less people I grabbed my bag and notebook but as I slide my bag onto my shoulder my pencil fell from the desk onto the floor. I made a little growling sound underneath my breathe and was about to bend down to pick it up when a hand made it there first. 

"Thank you." I said then saw the deep brown eyes that everyone is obsessed with. Rain smiled the handed me the pencil, her fingers brushing mine. I shiver in response and hope she didn't see. 

"No problem little hushed one. But now I wanna know why you don't want my phone number." 

I paused and tried to think of a reason to why. I couldn't come up with one before I heard Rain's chuckled. 

"You do want it right?" She smirked and my eyebrows furrow. She's too cocky. If I want her attention I need to be different than all the other willing. I u hunched my shoulders and looked her in the eyes. 

"What makes you say that?" I say as confident as I can. And get the reaction I wanted. Rain looked at me wide eyed and open mouthed. The shockingly she starts to laugh. Not a small laugh but a deep laugh, it made me jump. 

"Nice little hushed one. What is your name?" She said barely able to stop her laugh. 

"Amy Rome." 

"Cute. Hopefully I'll see you in another class." She chuckled again then walk from the class room.


End file.
